


He's Just Sleeping

by httpsashtrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, Gen, Heartbreaking, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Post-Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: Dean right after Cas's {SPOILERS}





	He's Just Sleeping

Castiel's limp body lay at Dean's feet. He didn't even remember when he started crying. Worse yet, he didn't even remember when the screams started. The pain of collapsing onto his knees in the gravel wasn't even a pinch compared to the tearing and shattering of his heart. He dropped his head onto Cas's chest. Tears soaked the blood covered, once white dress shirt.

Sam told him days later that he kept screaming _"Cas!"_ over and over until his voice finally gave out. Sam told him that he sounded like a mother who lost their child, and a wife who just lost their husband all put into one. Huh.

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and held him close to his chest, rocking back and forth. Cas's blood was staining his clothes, but he turned a blind eye to it. His eyes slammed shut to avoid seeing his angel's burned wings branded into the dirt.

"We're okay, we're okay, we're okay," Dean kept whispering in Cas's ear. God, no they weren't. They weren't. They weren't. "I get it, man, You're just tired. It's cool. Come on, Cas. Let's bring you home so you can sleep. Okay? Okay."

He couldn't find the strength to lift the dead weight up. Dean's body was weak and empty. He clutched Cas's trench coat tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. Moving was not an option. Letting his best friend, his angel go was also not an option.

"I'll kill him for you, Cas, okay? I got your back. No one hurts my family," Dean smiled weakly, mumbling from Cas's shirt.

"Dean, hey, where's Cas?" Sam called as he jogged from the house. When Dean didn't reply, Sam ran faster. "Dean?" He looked and saw his big brother cradling their friend's body in his arms.

"Shh, Sammy, be quiet. Cas is trying to sleep," Dean chastised, his voice completely wrecked. His eyes were blood shot from crying. Sam could tell his vocal cords were shredded.

Tears filled Sam's eyes. Their best friend was dead. Dean was _destroyed._ That was Dean's closest friend. Cas was _family_. It killed him to put his hand on Dean's shoulder and whisper, "Dean... We have to let him go."

"Nah, I gotta hold onto him. He's gonna get a crick in his neck. Those suck," Dean said, his eyes not moving from Cas.

"Come on, De. He's alright," Sam tried. When he tried to move Cas off Dean's lap, Hell broke loose. Dean fell apart again.

" _No!"_ Dean screamed, pulling Cas close to him again. " _No!_ He killed my best friend! _He killed Cas! He killed him!"_

Hearing Dean scream and cry over Castiel terrified Sam. He has never seen Dean like this. Ever. He didn't know what to do.

"You can take him with us, Dean, but we have to go," Sam said gently. Dean nodded and a broken sob found it's way out of Dean's mouth. He took a shuddering breath and stood up, heaving Cas with him. He carried Cas in his arms all the way to the car which was almost a half a mile away. He slid Cas into the back seat, sat beside him, and pulled his head into his lap. He rubbed the collar of Cas's coat between his fingers. Sam sat in the front and drove them all the way home to Lebanon.

After 20 minutes of silence, Sam looked back and saw Dean passed out with his head resting against the glass of the window, his grip not letting up even slightly on his best friend's body. With a sorrow and worry filled sigh, Sam turned back to the road.


End file.
